


Kim jesteś?

by LadyHill9898



Series: Utkani z kłamstw [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: In Character, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Żołnierz. W pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Żołnierz z krwi i kości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim jesteś?

Żołnierz. W pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Żołnierz z krwi i kości.

Wojna zmieniała ludzi, wystawiała ich na brutalną próbę, na próbę życia i śmierci. Na walkę. O przeszłość i przyszłość. O zbawienie.

 

Ale czy aby na pewno? To pytanie Kapitan Ameryka zadawał sobie codziennie, wstając o piątej rano, idąc na trening, wracając z niego, a potem... potem już nie miał czasu o tym myśleć — świat go potrzebował. Jednak, gdy po ciężkim dniu pełnym krwi i poświęceń przychodził do domu z poczuciem winy pytania pojawiały się ponownie. W dzień, w dzień. Walka trwała i trwała. Walka... z samym sobą.

Przeszłość to to, czego nie Kapitan Ameryka, ale Steve Rogers obawiał się najbardziej. Przeszłość pamiętała i nie zapomniała, a Steve Rogers tak naprawdę nigdy nie umarł.

Ale w takim razie kim był Kapitan Ameryka? Kim był bohater ludzkości, nadzieja świata i całej Ameryki? Kim był żołnierz?

Te jakże czarne pytania kotłowały się w głowie mężczyzny, który w pełnej gotowości stał przed swoim kolejnym wrogiem, wrogiem, który skrywał sekrety pod iście złowieszczym i wyuzdanym uśmieszkiem. On czekał, nie robił nic, tylko czekał. Może na cios kapitana Ameryki. Ten ostateczny... cios.

***

Znajdowali się na jakimś barwnym zadupiu, gdzie słońce dawało nieustannie w kość. Loki nie widział tu nic, prócz cholernego zboża przysłaniającego cały widok. Ale tam gdzie wylądowali po ówczesnym locie była tylko jedna, ogromna, spalona i jakże piękna dziura, która pozwala im patrzeć na siebie do woli. Ku uciesze obu, oczywiście.

Loki jak przez mgłę pamiętał, dlaczego właściwie tutaj się znalazł i to z tym... czymś. Albo raczej pragnął zapomnieć i naprawdę widzieć przez tę irracjonalną mgłę. W tym momencie. I jak najszybciej.

Niemniej brutalne fakty przedstawiały się następująco:

Loki knuł, co zresztą nie było dla nikogo zdziwieniem. Ani tym bardziej to, że szlachetni superbohaterowie, którzy z jeszcze szlachetniejszą nazwą (Na Odyna, kto nadał nazwę Avangers?!) ruszyli, by te knowania zakończyć. Jednakże Loki był gotowy, zawsze był. Ugościł ich tak, jak przyszło na gospodarza: najpierw przystawka pod tytułem "jak zniszczyć świat, by poczuć się lepiej", a potem danie główne "i tak jesteście głupsi ode mnie". Swoją drogą byli. Naiwnie myśleli, że kiedy Loki zarządził odwrót i uciekł to naprawdę przegrał. Ale on przecież nie przegrał, a wygrał i uśpił ich czujność. Tak zakładał genialny plan A. Genialnego planu B niestety nie było, dlatego....

Wracając do sedna sprawy, Loki uciekł, a Szlachetny Kapitan Ameryka, jako jedyny (O IRONIO, PIEPRZONA LOSU) go przechwycił. I odnalazł.

Starcie w locie było bolesne, dla Kapitana. Loki nie poczuł nic, oprócz satysfakcjonującego smaku krwi w swoich ustach.

...był wkurzony.

O tak, Loki był wkurzony. I gdyby tylko jego wzrok potrafił zabijać...

***

Patrzyli na siebie. Żaden się nie poruszył. Żaden nie wydał choćby z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. Patrzyli i oceniali. Patrzyli i myśleli.

***

Kapitan Ameryka stał niewzruszony z twardym, pozbawionym litości spojrzeniem, niczym piękny, kamienny posąg. Zabójczy. Pełen majestatu i parszywego poświęcenia.

Loki był jego przeciwieństwem; gdy Steve Rogers stawał się niebezpiecznym, gorącym płomieniem, Loki cały czas pozostawał zimnym, okrutnym lodem pozbawionych jakichkolwiek skrupułów. Czy wyrzutów sumienia.

Obaj jednak, wbrew sobie wiedzieli, że coś ich łączył. Pasja. Pasja Lokiego do niszczenia wszystkiego, co piękne i pasja Kapitana do ratowania tego, co zostało.

Jeden nie istniałby bez drugiego. Tak, właśnie malowała się okrutna prawda.

***

Kim był Loki? Kim był bóg kłamstwa, iluzjonista o wielu, jak nie milionach utkanych z kłamstw twarzach? Kim był Wielki Gracz, który gardził wszystkim i wszystkimi?

Kim był naprawdę?

***

— Kapitanie, czyżby moja uroda cię tak onieśmieliła? — Pierwszy ciszę przerwał Loki, wybudzając tym samym Kapitana z odrętwienia.

— Równie dobrze mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie — zreflektował się, ale w dalszym ciągu jego spojrzenie przenikało Lokiego. Niemal intymnie. Czyżby ten nic nieznaczący śmieć próbował przeniknąć jego najskrytsze myśli?

Niedoczekanie jego, pomyślał Loki, zaczynając przechadzać się powoli wokół mężczyzny. Patrząc i obserwując. Ukrywając swoją irytację.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął mu Loki — ja zawsze jestem onieśmielony swoją urodą.

Jeden z kącików ust Kapitana wygiął się delikatnie ku górze. Ale potem znowu opadł, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wspomnienie.

— Więc czemu mnie nie zabijesz? Szlachetne pobudki? Wyrzuty sumienia? Miłość do mojej skromnej osoby? (Ja oczywiście stawiałbym na to ostatnie) — zapytał Bóg Kłamstwa z nutką jakże znanej ironii.

— A ty? Czemu nie zakończysz tej farsy? — Głos Kapitana był przepełniony spokojem. Spokojem, który dziwił Lokiego. Niemniej prędzej by się zabił, niż do tego przyznał.

— Bo większą satysfakcją będzie patrzenie jak próbujesz mnie przekonać do swojej, jakże uroczej i sprawiedliwej strony, która moim skromnym zdaniem jest nudna. Nudna i łgawa. Myślicie, że jeżeli stoicie po stronie tych waszym zdaniem bezbronnych, to coś zmienia? Otóż nie Mój Mścicielu, prawda jest zupełnie inna. Bo wy też walczycie i zabijecie. Też kłamiecie. I doprawdy nie ma znaczenia w jakim celu, po jakiej stronie. Sprawiedliwy czy nie, jesteś zwykłym, okrutnym... — Loki nie zdążył dokończyć, albowiem Kapitan Ameryka niespodziewanie do niego doskoczył, jedną dłoń już zaciskając na szyi Lokiego. Podniósł go i dusił.

— I teraz mi powiedz, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie — wychrypiał Loki, po czym został bezceremonialne rzucony na spaloną ziemię. Poczuł ból, który tylko jeszcze bardziej go podniecił. Uwielbiał adrenalinę. Uwielbiał, gdy mógł zaznać jej smaku.

Kapitan Ameryka znowu się rzucił na Lokiego, tym razem jednak ten był gotowy. Nim Kapitan do niego dobył, podciął mu nogi, powodując, że ciężkie ciało opadło na niego z jękiem. Potem już były tylko pięści i satysfakcjonujący, niemal kojący ból. Ból jeszcze bardziej zachęcał.

Obaj nie wiedzieli ile to trwało. Ile pięści i ile rozlanej krwi później zastygli zasapani, pobrudzeni i leżący na twardej ziemi.

Kapitan Ameryka nadal przykrywał Lokiego swoim ciałem. Oddychał płytko, z otwartymi ustami, niewiele centymetrów od twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, który nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Nie potrafił, chociaż niemalże krzyczał do siebie, by to zrobił. Ale w zmęczonym, pozbawionym nadziei i krwawiącym Kapitanie Ameryce było coś takiego, że aż serce ściskało się w klatce piersiowej.

Nie wiedzieli jak to się stało. Loki, który potem odtwarzał w swoim umyśle wiele razy tę scenę nie potrafił i właściwie nie chciał odpowiadać sobie na to pytanie i dociekać jakim cudem Kapitan Ameryka nachylił się i go pocałował.

To nie był miły, romantyczny pocałunek. A wręcz jego przeciwieństwo. Gwałtowne, niekontrolowane i ostre. Dobre. Tak by to określił Loki.

Zęby uderzały o siebie, języki wdzierały do środka i walczyły o dominację. Nie obyło się bez krwi i otarć. A to wszystko dlatego, że chcieli się wzajemnie przeniknąć i poczuć. Więcej. Mocniej. Tylko to się liczyło.

Kapitan Ameryka był tak cholernie podniecony, że bez skrępowania zerwał z siebie niewygodny, służbowy strój. A potem z Lokiego, który tylko jęknął cicho i tak seksownie, że na ułamek sekundy Kapitan stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Szybko jednak powrócił i chłonął widok bezbronnego, kuszącego ciała. A gdy Loki się o niego bezwstydnie ocierał, stwierdził, że nie ma potrzeby czekać dłużej.

Całował go i oznaczał. Ssał sutki, przygryzał i drażnił. Chwytał męskość Lokiego, po czym zostawiał. Była to gra. Gra w której Loki nie pozostawiał bierny. W którymś momencie wykrzyknął, trzymając i pocierając o siebie ich członki:

— Na Odyna, zerżnij mnie już! — Kapitan Ameryka zaśmiał się perliście i ku uciesze Lokiego zjechał ustami nisko, tak nisko, że jego oddech drażnił sterczącego penisa. I choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, mężczyzna wziął go w swoje usta. Wziął i ssał, tak, że Loki nie wiedział czy to aby nie jakiś jego chory, demoralizujący sen.

Ale to nie był sen. Nie mógł być. Bo Loki poczuł przeszywający ból, gdy jakieś zabłąkane palce wdarły się w jego odbyt. I choć bolało, krzyczał, że chce więcej. Że chce go całego.

I Kapitan Ameryka w końcu zakończył ich męki i jednym, bolesnym ruchem wdarł się w jego ciało.

Poruszał się i uderzał gwałtownie o pośladki, coraz mocniej i szybciej, dostosowując się do rozkazów jakie wykrzykiwał Loki. To nie był seks. To było, zwykłe, kurewsko dobre pieprzenie.

I obaj je tak zapamiętali.

***

_Zapytacie raz jeszcze: kim był Loki zwany także Bogiem Kłamstw i Steve Rogers, bohater okrzyknięty mianem Kapitana Ameryki?_

_Ja wam odpowiem._

_Byli zbłąkanymi duszami, w świecie, który ich nie kochał. Który pragnął by kłamali. By oszukiwali i siebie, i innych. By pozbawili się tego, co najważniejsze._

_Miłości._

_Nie wiem czy się pokochają, czy zdołają odbudować to, co zostało im zabrane. Nie wiem także, czy ta historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ale wiem jedno. Ich drogi się skrzyżują. Może nie teraz i nie jutro. Ale kiedyś na pewno._

_Macie moje słowo..._

  



End file.
